Sailor Cosmos: From the Beginning
by Alkanet-457
Summary: Sailor Cosmos is looking back on the life and times of Sailor Moon. Beginning with the Silver Millenium and ending with her present and our future.
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon. Please don't sue me. I'm just an aspiring writer..and we all have to start somewhere right?  
means break into the past - means Sailor Cosmos' present

SAILOR COSMOS:FROM THE BEGINNING PG-13(JUST TO BE SAFE)

PROLOGUE:

Everyone has a passion. Some small, some big. It doesn't matter who you are, who your parents were, your age, color, or language. It still creeps up on you. Making you want it, but not showing you its weakness. Like I said, everyone has a passion, and mine happens to be life. You would think that with everything I've been through I would just pick a nice hobby; like knitting or running. Anyway, that's not why I'm writing this monogatari of my life. I meant this to be nothing more than a journal of time past since Earth was destroyed. Since life was destroyed. Since he was destroyed. Let me slow down and start from the beginning.  
I'm in no rush. Besides, I have all the time in the world.  
-Sailor Cosmos

SAILOR COSMOS:FROM THE BEGINNING PG-13(JUST TO BE SAFE)

CHAPTER 1:

I first met him on a secret visit to Earth. Rumor was the Earth Prince Endymion was very easy on female eyes. It was also said that he'd slept with every girl this half of the universe. I thought him better than those rumors. So one night I snuck out to visit Earth and landed in the middle of the prince's rose garden.

"Halt. Who dare enter my rose garden without my permission?" his voice called.

It was strong and stern yet held the tone of a gentleman. I peeked from behind a bush. The man I saw took my breath away. I think the sight of me must have surprised him. He was bowing and apologizing for a good score of minutes before I smiled and he stopped. I know he saw my crescent birth mark, but paid no heed to its forbidden meaning. He walked towards me and kissed my hand. From the moment his lips touched my hand, I-we- knew we were in love.

I remember talking to him for hours afterwards. We were now the holder of the other's heart. The moon was now starting to sink and the sun was streaking across the sky, but we were not paying any heed to these signs of day. I am not sure who fell asleep first,  
but I do know I woke up curled into his embrace. I sighed in comfort and whispered,

"Endy, we must wake up. The moon has set and I must leave now."

He woke up with a smile. His name was hard for me to pronounce, so I called him Endy, instead. We sat up together laughing. Then he stopped suddenly and said something that sounded like guardians. I turned and saw four soldiers with drawn swords aimed towards me.

"Who dare assault the prince. You must be another woman looking for the prince's crown. Leave before we make you pay for your misleading in imprisonment," a man with whitish-silver colored hair declared.

I stood up slowly. Endy behind me said, "Kunzite,wait. Don't attack her. She's-"

He never finished his sentence because an earsplitting cry and burst of energy hit him from behind. "Prince Endymion!"the four soldiers cried out together. Behind his fallen form stood my four thoroughly pissed senshi.  
"Wait, Jupiter! He's-" I started to say before a bolt of energy hit my side. "Princess Serenity!" Jupiter and the other senshi yelled together as I fell.

I slept for moments that stretched to seem like ages.I awoke to my Endy whispering his pet name for me," Usako, onegai, wake up. Onegai, for me, open your eyes." I moan softly to myself, then open my eyes. I stare into his for a while. I loved the ocean of blue with its silver and black specks. Almost like good and evil fighting in a field of blue emptiness. Now his eyes were filled with more things. They held love and adornment along side worry and compassion.

"Daijabou, Mamoru, you can worry about yourself now." I whispered in his ear tiredly.  
He smiled his smile that could melt any girls heart, but lain hidden as if waiting for my eyes to open and see it. I looked over his shoulder to see my senshi apologizing to his guardians.  
I smiled, for instead of staying together, the two groups were split into couples.  
The couples also seemed to be flirting amongst themselves.

'It seems love was in the air amongst us all', I thought to myself, while snuggling into my Mamoru's comfortable arms. 'I am in love and I know I will love him until the day I die. "And even after that," Endy murmured in my hair. "Ne? Telepathy? This could lead to some very interesting situations." I giggled into his neck."Hie, Usako. You might find out how much of a hentai I am capable of being when tempted. Some of those rumors are true in a sense," he laughed into my hair. "This could prove to be more interesting than I originally thought, Endy, having a hentai as my aishite," I replied softly with a mischievous grin,

"Ore wa itsumo ready for a little fun."

Hie, I remember well the beginning of my life with my love. Of course after Beryl destroyed the moon, using the very people closest to me, I thought my life was worth ending.  
I had thought that without my beloved, I would not live. When I think back on that dreadful day, tears come to my eyes, but I must write this. After Beryl destroyed the Silver Millennium along with most of the universe, I, my beloved, along with many others, friend and foe, were sent to Earth. To rebuild our future, we were later told. How I so hated that time. That time with few friends and even fewer dreams and thoughts of my past. I wish I could say when I remet my beloved, I fell in love all over again. Nie, it seems history does not always repeat itself in matters of my heart.  
-Sailor Cosmos

Well...it's me again minna. I'm glad that I'm getting the chance to show my stuff and if anyone has some things they found wrong with the prologue or chapter one please let me know. Help is always grateful. Arigato ahead of time and I hope ya' like chapter two. 


	2. Chance leads to Destiny

Same as before: - means break into the past - is the present something new: " " means speaking out loud ' ' means thinking to self

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon. So if anyone sues me all they'll get is my beanie baby collection.

SAILOR COSMOS:FROM THE BEGINNING PG-13(JUST TO BE SAFE)

CHAPTER 2:

I was about 14 years old when I met my reincarnated beloved. I knew nothing of my past and he nothing of his. The day had been devastating. I had gotten detention from Sensei Haruna and a 35 on a math assignment. I decided I didn't need to be grounded as well, so I balled it up and threw it as hard as I could. It landed on top of a very handsome college man's head.

"Nani?" he shouted out in surprise. He picked up the paper and unballed it. "Tsukino Usagi got a 35 on a math test," he read, "You must be her. Nice hairstyle. Has anyone ever told you it looks like odangos."

My day already wasn't turning out to be so great and this jerk had to go and make it worse. "You baka. You just have to tell all of Japan that I failed a math test, don't you!" I shouted with all my might.

Then the guy just smirks and walks into the Arcade. 'The Arcade! Just great, my day was turning out to be perfect. First school and now at the Arcade I'm having a bad day,' I think while following him into the Arcade.

The first person I saw was Motoki-onni-san. Motoki works at the Arcade and I love to see him everyday when I come in."Konichiwa, Motoki-onni-san," I say to him happily as I take a seat in front of the counter he's cleaning, "Can I have the usual and a order of large French fries?" I smiled when I saw that Motoki already had my usual order of a chocolate milkshake and cheeseburger ready.

"So, Odango-attama, are you going to try to eat your troubles away?" a very snobbish voice asked me from behind, "I don't think our friend Motoki has enough food to satisfy you if you are."

'That's it. This guy is really pissing me off. Well if he wants to joke on someone he picked the wrong girl.' "No I was eating an after school snack." I replied with a yawn. I regretted saying it as soon as it was said. "If that's what you call a snack then I'd hate to see what you call a full meal," the baka replied.

'Now normally I hate to talk about people but this guy is just asking for it.' " I don't see how you can talk when it looks like your cup of coffee cost morethan your entire outfit," I told him with a straight face. Then I turned to eat my food as I saw Motoki struggling not to laugh at my comment.

"Usagi, don't mind Mamoru-kun he's just being full of himself a little too much lately," Motoki said with a smile slowly inching its way across his face.

"Oh, I don't think so, Motoki. He's probably just mad cause his underwear are too tight," I said while finishing my milkshake. It was all that was left from what I had ordered.

It was now that the baka had to try to defend himself. He tapped me on the shoulder,  
looked me in the eyes with a smile I knew meant he was flirting and whispered to me,

"Now why would you say that. I thought for sure you would have known that my black boxers are never too tight, my Odango-attama."

I know I'm not all that bright but it's not everyday a handsome, conceited, jerk tells you he's wearing black boxers. So I did the only thing I am able to do gracefully. I fell off of my stool, right into his waiting arms. "Daijabou ka, Usagi?" Mamoru whispered into my ear huskily.

"Ne!" I said ecstatically.

I got out of his arms grabbed my bag and was out of the Arcade before he could even figure out what I'd said. I was halfway down the street when I realized I hadn't paid my bill. So I ran back to the Arcade to see Motokistaring at Mamoru as he said, "It's okay, my Odango-attama, I took care of your bill."

Now since this baka started this I had to finish it. So I walked up to him smiling sweetly and said,  
"Arigato, Mamoru-san."

Then, with the whole arcade watching, I sat on his lap. 'I can't believe I'm doing this but here it goes.' " See you tomorrow," I said after quickly kissing him on the lips. Then I stood up next to his stool, while leaning forward, and said, "Oh, and Mamoru-baka, my name is not Odango-attama."

Then I poured his entire cup of coffee on his lap, barely noting that it was still very hot, and walked out the door humming 'I'm a little teapot'.

And afterwards I met Luna, my dear friend now, but when we first met I thought she was as annoying as Mamoru. Maybe even more if you consider the fact that she is a talking cat. I was walking home from my adventure at the Arcade when I saw some little boys picking on a cat.  
I ran off the boys and bent down to look the black cat over to see how much damage the boys might have done. Nothing was wrong, except for the fact that the cat had a band-aid on her forehead. I knelt forward to take it off and my life was forever changed. The saying "be careful what you wish for" comes to mind as I write about my first night with my new friend.

'I wonder if otou-san would mind if I kept you as a pet?' I thought to myself.

"I'm sure your otou-san would not mind that much Usagi," a voice said.'

Nani? Who in the world said that? It could not be this cat in my arms. I must be losing it.'

"No you are not losing your mind and yes I am talking to you Usagi." the cat said, "My name is Luna and I am going to be your guardian and trainer."

Now I know that under normal circumstances I would have dropped that cat and ran all the into my house, but no, the cat had to have some kind of mind reading thing built in.

"I would just meet you at the front door or sneak into your room while you are sleeping. Now how about we go in your housetogether so I can tell you about your destiny and duty?"

I nodded my head and began walking through my front door. 'This just isn't my day.' I thought.

"Oh, but it is because you are about to get a very big surprise," Luna whispered.

"Now what exactly is that?" I stated loudly and sarcasticly,"The fact that you talk or the fact that I'm crazy 'because both of those could get me a nice white sweater that goes on backwards with little silver clasps."

Luna shook her head and said,"Nie, the fact that you have been talking loudly to me since we met and, now that we're in your room, I'm sure your parents think you need a therapist. Now I can finish telling you that you...are...Sailor Moon."

"Okay, this just keeps getting weirder and weirder. So I'm just going to throw you out my window and pretend that we never met. Okay?" I told Luna and began to try to throw her out of the window. But she jumped and landed on my bed next to a gold broach that I'm sure wasn't there before.

"This is your transformation tool. Just say 'Moon Prism Power' to transform into Sailor Moon"  
Luna ordered.

I sighed and said, "Here goes nothing...Moon Prism Power." There was this flash of light with swirling ribbons and then silence again. I turned to speak to Luna, "Nice light show,  
but I'm not this Sailor Moon person."

"Look in the mirror child and see for yourself,"was all that Luna replied.

I looked and there I saw myself, the klutz, in a fuka and a tiara just like Sailor V's. ' Well I always wanted to be Sailor V, and now I guess I'm Sailor Me,' I thought.

Luna merely sighed and replyed in thought 'This is going to be a very long night'

And it was a long night. I learned that the negaverse was attacking at the very moment I first transformed. I was forced to try to stop the monster. I didn't know how to use my powers and my fighting skills were not the best. I was very lucky to have had a guardian angel that first night. My Tuxedo Kamen, I will always be grateful for your help that first night. I don't think I ever told him how much that mask really brought out the color in his eyes. Then again it's a little hard to comment on a man's eyes when your always trying to fight for your life every moment he's around. If ever we meet again I must remind myself to ask that man how he gets such beautiful roses all year round to come out of his sleeve. But again I am getting ahead of myself.  
-Sailor Cosmos

Arigato for reading and I hope you like what I've written so fair. Critics and commenters are welcome to give their opinions and suggestions 


	3. Enter Mercury

Hey, minna-san. I've gotten a few suggestions from an english teacher on how to move the story along faster and not dwell on one scene for too long without lessening the details. Amazingly enough, I've attempted this and it helps a little. Enjoy.

Same as before: -means break into the past -is the present " " means speaking out loud ' 'means thinking to self(or to others)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon and if you sue me all you will get is an overdue library book and the charred remains of a beanie baby collection.

And now our featured presentation...(I always wanted to do that lol)

SAILOR COSMOS:FROM THE BEGINNING PG-13(JUST TO BE SAFE)

CHAPTER 3

Previously:  
...But again I am getting ahead of myself. After I transformed, I rushed to the place I thought the yuma would be. When I saw that the thing was like something from a nightmare, I tried to run away. I tripped on my own feet and Luna found me huddling in a corner in front of the yuma. I was most certain that she had forgotten to tell me what my attack was. So instead of trying to ask her I did the only thing I could think of doing. I screamed a scream that could topple buildings when provoked to do so. I still can see the look on her face when the yuma fell over in pain covering his ears with his tentacle-like fingers.

"Will you stop shouting for a moment so I can help you Sailor Moon," a voice whispered in my ear softly.

I turned towards the voice expecting to see Luna, but instead I was looking in the eyes of a really kawaii guy in a tux and a kamen.

"Who are you?" I asked after I stopped screaming.

"A friend. Now use your tiara as a discus and dusk this yuma, Sailor Moon." he ordered me.

I nodded my head and hesitantly stood up. I didn't know if this would work, but I had to at least try to do what that man asked. "Hey, bad breathed octopus wannabe!" I yelled, "I got a present for ya'. Moon Tiara Magic!"Then I pulled the tiara off of my head and twirled it at the monster.  
At first it was just a tiara, but it spun so fast that it became a beam of light. The light hit the yuma right it the stomach, destroying it. Afterwards the tiara returned to my hand like a boomerang. "Okashi," I muttered to myself.

"Nice work Sailor Moon. How did you know your attack without me telling you?" Luna asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders and said, "This kawaii guy in a tuxedo and kamen told me. I wonder where he went? I need to thank him and find out his name."

"Call me Tuxedo Kamen, and that's all your inquiring mind needs to know. Ja ne Sailor Moon," a voice said from the shadows. Then it looked like the shadow moved out a window and began flying away.

"I hope for your sake you realize that that man might be an enemy," Luna commented, "Let's go home before anyone realizes your missing from your room."

I sighed and thought, 'Tuxedo Kamen is so kawaii. I wonder what he looks like underneath that kamen. I bet he's even more kawaii in sunlight. I wish he was my sempai.' Luna just shook her head as she heard my thoughts through the link of our minds.

It was like that most nights for close to a month. I would be in trouble and he would appear and save me. Luna had it stuck in her head that he might be the bad guy. She was always telling me to concentrate on finding the other senshi. She had been worried that the enemy might get stronger and that I would need help to defeat yumas soon. How more right could she have been. I needed help and the first senshi I found was Ami. The dependable and smart Ami. How I miss the way she talked to me in the language of the genius. When we first met I thought I would need a dictionary to understand what she was saying. How I miss those moments. It had started a day like any other day. I was late for school as usual and ran to get there on time. I was in such a hurry that I didn't even see the guy I had run into until we were both on the ground.

'Not now. Of all times to run into someone, it always has to happen when I'm late.' "Gomen. Nasai gomen. I was in a hurry and didn't see you," I started apologizing to the man while trying to get off of him without much luck.

"Now Odango-attama if you wanted to give me a ohayo and a hug you just had to ask," said the voice of Mamoru.

"Oh it's just you. I thought I had run into some one important," I replied to his remark,"In that case I can take back my apology, Mamoru-baka."

By this time I had sat up on his stomach so he couldn't move. I think it looked like a very hentai position we were both in, but I was too angry to really notice.

"You know I never got to get you back for that kiss and cup of coffee a month ago," Mamoru whispered leaning up on his elbows to face me.

"Really and how would you go about doing that?" I asked slightly annoyed at the fact that I was probably going to be so late that I was going to get detention for the rest of the week.

Then Mamoru did the unthinkable. He leaned up more on his elbows and kissed me gently on the lips. I was so shocked that I couldn't do anything but kiss him back. There was a strange feeling coming from him. It was like he and I were supposed to be kissing.

'Like we're in love or something, Usako,' a voice whispered in my head.

I stopped the kiss and looked into Mamoru's eyes to see that they were the darkest blue possible without turning black. There were flecks of black and silver thrown here and there and it seemed that they had a light shining into them other than the sun's.

It was then that Mamoru-baka had to ruin the moment and say, "You must be late for school Odango. Do you want a ride?" I was still in a daze so I just nodded my head and began to stand up. He stood up after me and started to point towards his motorcycle. I nodded again, but when I tried to take a step forward I tripped over my book bag and fell into his waiting arms.

"I didn't know you cared," I said sarcastically while he helped me onto the bike.

"I just didn't want you to fall on my motorcycle. It might decrease in worth," he told me. Then he hopped on and started up the bike. He handed me his helmet and whispered in my ear to hold on tight to him.

'That baka has some nerve to kiss me then drive me to school. He probably just wanted everyone to think I'm head over heels in love with him like all those other girls. Matte, am I jealous? I got to get off this bike.'

It was at this moment that Mamoru had to speed up and cause me to grip tightly to him in fear of falling off of the motorcycle. 'I know he did that on purpose.'

Then he stopped suddenly and helped me off of the motorcycle. As fast as he was driving, I wasn't surprised that I had made it on time after all.

Then he bent down and whispered in my ear, "Hope you have a nice day, my Odango-attama. I know I will." Then he kissed me on the lips a lot more passionately then before and I kissed him back. What I didn't know was that the whole school was standing behind the fence watching as this kawaii guy kisses me. "Hey Usagi, I didn't know you had a sempai," a student yelled knocking me out of my dream world.

"Ne?" I managed to get out. Then Mamoru said while getting back on his bike to leave,"I'm not her boyfriend, I'm her step brother."

' The nerve of that guy. He did all this on purpose. He was getting me back for the coffee on his lap and now he's going to leave before I can get him to tell them the truth. Just great.' "Thanks a lot Mamoru-baka for ruining my reputation at school. You are going to pay dearly for this," I hissed in his general direction before walking on to school grounds to the laughter of its occupants.

I stopped walking when I heard a voice, "Matte, Tsukino Usagi. You dropped your bag on your way into the school facilities. Would you not prefer to have it back within your possession?" I looked around for a moment wondering who said it when I realized it was the school genius, Ami's, voice.

"Arigato, Ami-san, for giving me my bag back. We should head to class now because I know Sensei Haruna will have a heartattack if she sees I was early for a change."

With that we walked to our homeroom class together. On the way I started talking to Ami about Mamoru-baka. "He is such a jerk. He pulled that stunt this morning so now I bet every guy in school thinks I'm really fast or something," I said to her.

Ami replied to my statement by saying, "I think I do not quite comprehend your use of language. Onegai, clarify your form of speaking so that I may understand what you wish to inform me of." I just smiled at her. Ami was either really innocent or she just didn't understand me because I was talking to fast. "I hate Mamoru-baka because of what he did to me this morning," 'and every other for that matter' I thought to myself while continuing to talk to Ami, "He has probably convinced all of the guys in school that I'm fast. And I don't mean fast as in running."

It seemed that Ami understood now so we continued down the hall towards class. When we rounded the last corner before homeroom a blast shook the school and kids started running and screaming in the other direction. It had to have been a yuma. I had to get Ami to safety and transform, but she was ahead of me. "I think it would be in the best interest towards your health to run with everybody else," she said and ran into a nearby bathroom. I ran in after her to see her finishing her transformation into Sailor Mercury.

She was shocked to see me standing there and was about to say something when I grabbed my broach and said, "Moon Prism Power." After I transformed she gave a sigh of relief that was broke in half by the yuma storming into the bathroom. It had probably been attracted to the lights.

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" was shouted near me and the bathroom was filled with a thick fog.

"Sailor Moon, aim your attack at the red beam off light. That is where the yuma is located within my fog." I nodded my head, not sure if Mercury could see it, and said, "Moon Tiara Magic!" the yuma was turned to dust and the fog disappeared as soon as the yuma was gone. I let go of my transformation and saw Ami do the same.

"Looks like I get to tell Luna that the first scout I found was in front of me the whole time. Won't she be mad I didn't find you sooner." I whispered to her.

As we walked into class we heard Sensei Haruna say, "Usagi you are late and since it is the third time this week you have double detention after school." Then she noticed Ami behind me, "Ami? You are late too? What is this world coming to? You will have detention as well since teachers aren't allowed to show favoritism to certain students."

I was a little mad at the fact that we just fought a big ugly yuma and we got detention for being late to class because of it. 'But what could I say to get out of detention? If I said you should make an exception for us because we are Senshi, she would probably get me suspended from school or commited to an asylum or something. Can my day get any worse?'

"And now class a pop quiz,"Sensei Haruna had to announce. '

Next time I won't ask,' I thought to myself while moaning aloud.

I remember how shocked the detention teacher was when Ami and me walked into detention. He must have thought he was going crazy for a moment or two. After detention I offered to pay for a snack at the Arcade. Ami agreed. Once at the Arcade, I ordered the usual and Ami ordered a cream soda. I was halfway through my shake when I heard the distinct sound of the door opening and then felt someone standing next to me. I remember I looked up from drinking to see Mamoru staring back at me with a smirk on his face. Then he leaned forward, kissed me on the cheek, and whispered into my ear in a very husky voice...

"Konichiwa my odangoed ashite. Nani ten yo, about what happened earlier?"

I blushed subconsciously and replied, "If you know what's good for you you'll pretend that that never happened."

"Now my Usako, I could never do that," He said while still standing next to me.

' That's it. If I don't do something soon I'm going to either kiss this baka or kick him where it really hurts.' "Are you sure you should be this close to me, Mamo-chan? The doctor said that if you got near any girl that little problem might reappear," I said with a loud voice that got everybody's attention.

"What little problem might that be? If it involves odangos, I sure there's a cure for it," He said still smirking.

'I was hoping you would say something like that, Mamoru-baka.' "Oh you know the one that makes your split personality comes out whenever you're around girls. You're not supposed to be any near girls because that personality tends to act like a real baka-hentai then," I said with a serious face.

By now all of the girls in the Arcade had slowly scooted their way out the door leaving only four guys, Mamoru, Ami, Motoki, and me in the Arcade. Now I thought that doing this would make the guy really pissed, but no he had to get this really sneaky look on his face.

"Oh you know good and well that only happens when I'm around my Usako," he said to no one in particular. "Might I inquire on what the original name is of the entity you have given the pet name of Usako?" Ami asked him with a puzzled look on her face.

'No Ami. Why did you have to ask him that?'

"Hai. I am interested in knowing who your Usako is too," Motoki said with a smile slowly creeping across his face in a sly way.

'No, not you too Motoki. Now that stupid baka is going to say my name.'

"Sorry, I won't tell you unless my Usako wants me to," Mamoru said then with a smile added, "Well do you want to tell them Usako?"

"No," I said before realizing what I had done. 'I am a baka. Why did I do that? Now I'll never live this moment down.'

Motoki fainted after I said "no" and Ami said, "It is obvious you two have a large proportion of hormones and emotions invested in each other." I sighed and hit my head on the counter while Ami revived Motoki.

"Odango, play along with me on this for a little while okay. If Motoki fainted imagine what would happen if other people saw us flirting a little bit? They might faint too. Or do something even better," Mamoru whispered to me as we watched Motoki start towake up.

I nodded my head. ' This could be very fun.' I thought to myself.

Motoki stood up just as a group of people walked in. They ordered something then sat in a booth across from the counter. It looked like the girls wanted to drool over Mamoru and Motoki while the guys were drooling over Ami and me. Mamoru sat down at this point on the stool next to mine and winked at me to do something to get everybody's attention. 'Now what can I do to provoke him into embarrassment. I know he could kiss me on the neck...' So I stood up and walked towards him and said in a sweet tone, "Mamo-chan are we still on for tomorrow's date? You promised we would go to the park together." He smiled and caught on to what I was doing. He smiled and nodded his head in agreement of my idea. Then one of the girls from the booth had to butt into my plan to get Mamo-chan...I mean to shock everybody and asked, "Is she your little sister or something?" I smiled and remembered what Mamoru had done that morning. "Yeah I'm his step sister," I said while winking at Mamoru, "We are very close in our family aren't we big brother?" Then he leaned forward and we shared a very passionate kiss in front of the girl. I think somewhere in the middle of it Motoki fainted again, the group at the booth all fell out of their chairs, and Ami started giggling with a silly grin on her face. 'This feels so right. Onegai, don't stop. I think...ai shiteru.' I thought to myself. 'Ai shiteru too, Usako. Itsumo remember that no matter what I ever tell you otherwise,' a voice said in my head. I broke from the kiss out of breath. "Now what would your mother say if she knew her kids were French kissing in the middle of the Arcade?" the girl asked still in shock and on the floor. Mamoru smiled and said, "She'd probably say we're doing it wrong." I gasped and exclaimed, "Oh I know what you didn't do." I wiggled a little more onto his lap and he began kissing my neck while I giggled in excitement. 'Pretend or not I could get used to this.' 'You had better stop me Usako before I do something we both might regret in front of all these people.' 'And what would that be Mamo-chan?' 'Use your imagination Usako'

You would think that Mamoru and I would have realized that we were holding a conversation in our heads, but we were being preoccupied with the others body. I think we must have shocked the entire city with our hentai antics. Well, not all of them were hentai antics. Some of the things Mamoru did were very romantic. No one ever guessed we were pretending the whole time. I am pretty certain that we stopped pretending after that day, but I'll let you be the judge of that.

Sailor Cosmos 


	4. Friends Come in All Sizes

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon, but if given the opportunity I'll be glad to toy with the characters of Sailor Moon for a while. 

SAILOR COSMOS:FROM THE BEGINNING PG-13(JUST TO BE SAFE)

CHAPTER 4

As I was saying before, Mamoru and I were having a splendid time pretending to be in love with each other. I think we even fooled ourselves at times. I didn't think that Mamoru was serious when he agreed to the date the following day, but I should have known he was. He met me in our usual way the next morning. Me running at breakneck speed to miss the tardy bell and him standing at a corner drinking coffee. Maybe one day I will tell him how much I loved to meet him this way. Then again, it is more fun if he doesn't find out about my feelings on those morning meetings we always seemed to have had.

'I'm late. I'm late! I am going to kill Luna for letting me oversleep again!' I think while I run down the streets of Tokyo to get to school. I turn the corner and run right into a very muscular chest. "Gomen," I started to begin my normal apology to whoever I ran into while trying to rise and pick up my book bag. "Odango, we should really find another way to say ohayo to each other because my back can't take the constant poundings you put on it," Mamoru said with a smirk on his face. I blushed when I realized he was looking me in the eyes with a very mischievous glint slowly emerging in his. "Maybe if you walk a little slower I will be able to stop us before we hit the ground," he added, "Are we still on for this afternoon because I am looking forward to taking you out to eat your afternoon snack some place other than the Arcade for a change." "Che. You are serious about this whole thing with shocking everybody aren't you? Well, if you want me to show up on time you had better give me a ride so that I don't get detention for being late," I muttered to him trying not to keep eye contact. I was sure he was trying very hard to keep me on top of him and I was having a hard time time not complying to his unspoken request to stay there. When I finally got into a sitting position after several seconds of twisting in his arms I realized his car was parked by the curb near where we were on the ground. 'Mamoru-baka was probably waiting on me to run into him. He better not have it in his head that he can do this everyday because I could really make his life a living-' "Now you wouldn't be thinking that I plan on doing this everyday. I merely thought it better to have my car ready in case you did happen to be running a little late and needed a ride," Mamoru stated. He said running with a little too much expression to let me know he found his little pun amusing. "Oh, and you shouldn't use language like that. What would mother think if she heard you?" Mamoru insisted. I merely shrugged my shoulders and pushed myself off of him and stood up next to his car. It was a cherry red jaguar with leather seats. 'How in the world can a college student that dresses like he can barely afford clean clothes drive a car like this?' I wondered. I didn't notice Mamoru shrug his shoulders as he opened the door for me and handed me my book bag. I remembered my motorcycle ride from yesterday and didn't hesitate to buckle my seatbelt. Mamoru must have drove 50 miles over the speed limit because, even though I was 20 minutes late, I still arrived at school with 5 minutes to spare before the first bell rang. "Kansha suru. Ja ne Mamoru-baka and see you after school. You better pick me up 'cause I don't know where we are going," I said while getting out of the car. "Don't I get a kiss goodbye?" Mamoru asked with puppy dog eyes and pouting lips. He looked so cute and funny at the same time that I didn't know if I should laugh or say ah. I settled on meeting his request with a short sweet kiss on the lips. I turned and slammed his door shut when I heard a wolf whistle behind me. Mamoru drove off before I could turn around again and give him a piece of my mind. "Hey Usagi, I always thought you were fast but I didn't know you were that fast," A boy, that was leaning against the fence with his guy friends, said. They pushed me onto the ground and probably would have did something if a very tall girl hadn't shown up and beat them up with out breaking a sweat. "Ohayo, my namae is Makoto what's your namae?" "My namae is Usagi," I told her. "It's nice to meet you Usagi-san. Are all guys like that at this school or were they special cases?" She asked me with amusement in her voice. I nodded my head and said, "Hai, most of them just don't act on their hentai thoughts like those ones did." I started walking to class when Makoto tapped me on the shoulder. "Do you have Sensei Haruna for homeroom because I don't know my way around just yet," Makoto asked me. "Hai," I answered, "follow me and I'll tell you all about this place that they have the nerve to place unwilling people into to learn"

It was the same as the day before with Ami-chan, Makoto-chan and I seemed to become the best of friends on the way to our shared homeroom. Makoto wasn't the shy smart type like Ami. She wasn't ashamed to admit that she ended up at my school because of fighting. She also lived alone in her own apartment and loved to cook. It seemed nothing could spoil the mood of our rapidly blossoming friendship. That is nothing except finding out that we had been walking around the halls instead of heading straight to class. We were late and Sensei Haruna was strict with school policy on tardiest, even for new students.

"Usagi, you are late for the fourth day in a row. You will have double detention this afternoon with me. And you must be the new student, Makoto, you will also be joining me for after school detention. Now be seated so I can finish taking role," Sensei Haruna said as Makoto and I entered the classroom. We took seats near Ami and began whispering as soon as Sensei had turned her back to us. "So Usagi-chan, are you and Mamoru-kun still fornicating with one another in public establishments?" Ami asked me as soon as I tried to introduce Makoto to her. "Hai, but this is Makoto-chan and Makoto this is Ami-chan," I replied to her. "Ohayo," Ami and Makoto said together, and then both turned to face me and said, "So are you and Mamoru-kun going on a date?" I nodded my head and thought to myself, 'At least we were before I got detention.' Now we all turned to face the teacher as she said," Now class the following mathematical equation is a sixteen step algebra problem." 'This is going to be a long day.'

Hai, it was a long day and I kept counting down the moments until the day would end. I don't know if I was glad to have gotten detention or was in despair for missing my date with Mamoru. It seemed that things were at their worst when Sensei Haruna gave all of detention's occupants some very important news. She had a date with an old sempai of hers and was canceling detention. It looks like I would not be missing my first date after all, but I soon found that it is best not to presume things for nothing is set in stone.  
-Sailor Cosmos


	5. Enter Jupiter

Disclaimer: If I owned Sailor Moon I would not be writing fanfiction now would I? Unless I want to trick you into thinking the opposite, but that's mean and I never would. 

And just in case it is not as clear as I've hoped:  
'--' thought to self (although sometimes to others)  
"--" normal speech (although later this might change)

SAILOR COSMOS:FROM THE BEGINNING  
Chapter 5:

I remeber staring at the clock and watching the seconds pass by. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. I was so happy to have escaped detention. Looking back now, I miss those moments. I miss the innocence in myself that I desire now, but I'm getting distracted again. I was walking out of the school gates, laughing about something between Ami, Mokoto, and myself when I felt a strange feeling. I remember turning around to find myself staring at Mamoru-baka holding a beautiful, white gown on a hanger.

"Pick your jaw from the ground odango or a fly will land on your pretty tongue," Mamoru spoke as I acknowledged his presence.

I could not believe my eyes. Mamoru-baka is standing front of me in a suit and holding a very, expensive looking dress out to me. "What-" I tried to ask what was going on when there was an explosion from the direction of the arcade. Everyone's eyes turned to see what had happened and Makoto was the first to react.

"Joe! Dear god Joe was in there..."Makoto exclaimed while running in the direction of the disturbance. Ami and I shared a look before taking off after her. 'I wonder what's wrong?' I thought while running as fast as I can. We arrive in front of the arcade to see the street deserted and Makoto brutally attacking a yuma that has tried to attack her friend Joe.

"Take some of this you creep!" Makoto yells as she lifts the greenish tinted monster above her head and threw it into a brick wall. This attack was merely annoying the monster more than harming it and it started to get angry and shot out an emerald colored spike in the direction of Makoto. Seeing the danger, Ami and I dashed into the alley beside the arcade, and transformed into out Sailor forms.

"Mercury Star Power!" "Moon Prism Power!"

After the whirlwind of lights and ribbons, we raced off to help Makoto. 'Woah this thing is oozing slime everywhere. It's no wonder everyone ran for the hills so fast..'I thought while Ami began her attack.

"Mercury Bubbles Bla-",she halted in her phrase as a emerald spike sliced its way through the beginnings of her fog to hit her in her side. I heard her grunt in pain and ran towards her to help her. "Am-Mercury!" I screamed while running. Then I felt the power from another emerald spike coming towards me. I put my hands up in an effort to hide and then I felt the warmth of arms supporting me as they lifted me from harms way.

"Tuxedo-Kamen! O thank you for sav-"I tried to say before he silienced me by abruptly setting me down and saying, "The girl over there is one of your own. You'll need her to defeat this yuma. Help her find her calling as a protector of the innocent as Sailor Jupiter."

I blinked at him in shock before registering what he had said.

"But-?"I started to ask but he silienced me by pulling me out of the way of another emerald spike and pushing me in the direction of Makoto. "Go! I'll hold off the yuma until she's transformed. Hurry!"

I nodded and ran over to Makoto to see her panting and holding her side. "Woah your Sailor Moon?" she gasped out while trying to run at the yuma again for another attempt at hurting it. "Help me bury that thing that knocked my good buddy Joe out will ya'?"she inquired at me.

I grabbed her arm and asked,"Jupiter?"

She merely blinked at me and answered,"Yeah Moon?"

To my surprise a bright green insignia appeared in the center of her forehead. 'That's the symbol for Jupiter' Luna whispered into my head as she raced into the scene of the battle with a transformation pen in her mouth. She flicked it up into Makoto's hand and instantly Makoto knew the words to transform into Sailor Jupiter.

"Jupiter Star Power!"

Lime and olive colored lights and forrest green colored ribbons incircled her body as she transformed. As soon as the transformation was over, she ran towards Sailor Mercury, who had finally recovered from her assault.

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!""Jupiter Thunder Crash!"

'Now Sailor Moon,'a masculine voice purred into my mind.

"Moon Tiara Magic!"

The yuma wailed in again before turning into a pile of dust. A vapor of pinkish smoke filtered through the air and weaved its way into the many fallen people near the arcade that I had'nt noticed before.

'Well done Sailor Moon,' the male voice drawled before leaving my mind completely. I sighed and was about to ask Luna what was going on when my fellow scouts dragged me away from the awakening people. Luna followed closely behind making sure we weren't noticed.

We let go of our transformations in the alley beside the arcade and I looked nervously at Makoto before smiling a little. "Welcome to the team," Luna whispered aloud to further rattle Makoto.

"Woah..."Makoto answered while being lead out of the alley by Ami and Luna.

I sighed again. 'Well that was interesting.'I thought to myself. 'O no Mamoru!' I suddenly realized I had left him standing on the curb beside the school dressed for our date. 'Please don't be mad,' I whispered to myself before running like a madwomen towards him. As soon as I turned the corner, I ran into a hard, muscled chest. 'Ow' I thought and said aloud as I started to fall backwards. Arms wrapped around my waist and helped me to regain my balance. I hear a soft chuckle and look up to see the most breath taking blue eyes I have ever had the honor of looking into. I know I'm blushing right now, but I cannot help it as I gaze deeply into those cerulean deeps.

Mamoru's chuckle deepens a bit as he leans forward to press his forehead against mine and breath in my scent. He whispers against my lips,"So anxious to avoid our date Usagi? Am I really all that bad?" His eyes were so intense as he looked into mine that I could barely shake my head no to respond. "Then go into the arcade and change into this dress for me?"he continued to whisper for some reason. His looking into my eyes was really starting to get to me, but I managed to lick my lips and ask in a barely audible tone,"Why?" He smiled a little and pulled me an inch closer to his warmth before he answered me. "Because a beautiful girl deserves a beautiful dress." I managed a giggle before taking the dress from his hand and scurrying into the arcade doors.

I walked quickly towards the dress looking down and smiling softly the entire time. 'This is so pretty. I wonder where he got it?'

"Usa-chan? You're not up for your usual today?"Motoki asked in a worried tone.

"Nope. Not today...I have..uh..previous plans for food." I managed with a overly big smile.

Motoki merely chuckled as if he was in on a secret and went back to wiping the counter. I chanced a quick glance at a booth along the wall to see Makoto and Ami chatting away as if they had know each other their whole lives. I kept walking and snuck into the bathroom wihout confrontation with them. I changed quickly and took my hair out of its normal hairstyle in an attempt to hide myself. A failed attempt because as soon as I opened the door I could hear the audible gasps throughout the arcade. I keep my eyes down to avoid meeting anyone else's and walked as slowly as I could towards the door. When I neared the door I heard someone clear their throat in an attempt to get my attention. I looked up to see Mamoru holding a clump of agrimony and several rose out for me. He smiled broadly when he saw me appear from the bathroom and handed me all of the flowers before placing my hand in his arm and leading me to his car. He opened my door and as I was leaning over to get in, he told me,"You're the most amazing thing in the world. I wish you could see how stunning you look right now." I could only blush harder and timidly tell him,"Arigato, Mamoru..."

'Why is he being so nice to me? 'I ponder as he closes my door and enters the car on his side.' 'Wow she looks amazing,' Mamoru thinks in a moment of weakness forgetting about the mindlink he has only recently been aware of. I blush harder as Mamoru turns the key into the ignition.

I lick my lips and whisper as if I'm afraid to break the comfortable silience we have reached,"Where are we going?"

He takes his eyes off the road for a second before taking a turn way too fast for my tastes and smiles broadly."It's a surprise."

And what a surprise it was. I cannot believe how unimaginablly sweet and charming Mamoru could be when he was not teasing me about my hair or failed tests and clumsiness. Underneath all that suave, he was just as silly as I was. Maybe I still am. Perhaps afterreadingmy life's tale, someone willlet me know?

Sailor Cosmos

Wow...I believe that is a cliff hanger? I'll try to get a chapter out every two weeks or so depending on how nice my pc plans on being to me. Reviews are always welcome and to those who have already left reviews: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! and to anyone debating on whether or not to leave one because it's full of critique, please do because those are just as welcome. Until next time minna.


	6. Lover's Serenade

It's been a while minna, but I have finally gotten around to typing a new chapter. I've been a bit preoccupied with trying to edit and continue all of my other stories. I've also been trying to write this and my other stories in the same diction as the they began instead of switching repeatedly back and forth. I'm failing miserably and I know this is not a good excuse...so on with the story...

Disclaimer: I do not own the song or the characters, although the thought is a tad bit appealing...

All quotation use is the same as before, except " ..." now includes song lyrics.

Chapter 6:

Hai, I loved surprises then, but now I could do without them. They always end up badly one way or the other and tend to happen at the worse times. Perhaps this feeling is from my age and not from my true emotions? Who knows, maybe one day I'll like the experiences I've grown to despise.  
-Sailor Cosmos

"Surprise?" I mouthed as the car came to an abrupt halt in front of a red carpet. The sudden stop made me hit my head on the dashboard and I did not hesitate in shouting at Mamoru's shady driving skills.

"You tryin' to kill me? Good grief..non driving...good for nothing...stupid...idiot...asshole," I mutter as he walks around the car to my side. He opens the door and I open my mouth to repeat my insults when I see over his shoulder the name of the restaurant we're arrived at.

"O my,"I say before my eyes light up and I try to get out of the car, but trip all over my gown.

"Damn thing...well what are you waiting for? Help me out of this evil car," I say with a big smile and a dark blush creeping rapidly across my face.

Mamoru smiled at my antics as he helped me out of the car and led me into the building. He tossed the keys to a nearby valet and said something that resembled, "Don't scratch the paint or dent my door?"

I could not believe my eyes. I had never been to a place as classy or expensive as this place looked. The entire door way was trimmed in gold and marble. The floor covered in crimson velvet carpets. The light fixtures brightened the surrounding street as well as the hallway leading into the building.

"Mamoru?" I asked as we were led by a much older women to our table. Mamuru silienced my words with a chaste kiss to my hand and pulled out my chair so I could be seated.

In the center of the room was a small stage surrounded on everyside by steps. Standing onstage was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, but Mamoru paid her no attention as he placed our order and stared into my eyes.

"Usa-chan, care to dance with me while we have this slow song to back us up?"Mamoru asked in a voice so smooth I could only nod my head for fear words would escape me.

He took my hand to help me from my chair and led us across the small dance floor effortlessly. I had never danced like this before, but it came so naturally that I couldn't resist smiling smuggly as other couples looked at us enviously.

'O yeah. I am so good,' I thought to myself as Mamoru spun me around before a dip.  
'That you are,' Mamoru's subconscious replied.

I halted in the middle of the steps and the song ended around us. I raised my eyebrow and realized Mamoru had not spoken outloud. Neither had I, now that I thought about it. The other dancers around us clapped for the singer as she stepped off the stage to offer the microphone to someone else. I never got to voice my concern at hearing things because she handed me the microphone and guided me onto the stage.

"Here you go, sweetie. Show 'em what you're made of,"she told me with a smile.

I didn't know what to do. I'd never sang in front of a crowd before. 'What song do I pick? Do I look okay in this lighting?' I whispered frantically in my mind hoping siliently that Mamoru really could hear me.

'Move On My Heart?'Mamoru suggested with a small apathetic shrug,'You look gorgeous by the way Usako and I think the song suits your voice.'

A small grateful smile passed over my lips at his respond to my plea. I no longer had to fear insanity, but I would need to look into this telepathy later. I chose the song and stepped up the small stairs to stand center stage. The words appeared on a large curtain hung high above the crowd. This made it look like I was watching my audience and not the words. I didn't have time to admire the genius behind this idea before the first notes of the song began to play.

"Baby I just want you to understand just exactly how you make me feel," a computer generized voice whispered when I was too shy to repeat the words. I came in softly on the next word.

"Oooo yeah...," I attempted, but my voice was too soft for the microphone to pick it up entirely, so again the computer generized voice sang my line.

I took a deep breath and let the computer do all the beginning adlibs before looking up to sing the first verse loud and clear.

"Time after time, when I'm feelin low  
somethin inside of me lets me know that it's alright  
love's on my side  
when the world...seems a lonely place  
I've got a dream that wont leave a trace of the blues  
I just think of you and baby I know..."

My voice rang through the room and couples paused in their dances to look up at me as I began to sing the chorus with a little more emotion then I had started the song with.

"I've got a real thing, here by my side  
someone who needs, me holding me tight  
and these special feelings won't ever fade  
cause I knew from the start, you put a move on my...heart"

There was an audible gasp from several men as I began to walk alluringly around the little stage. I was into the song now and my voice was coated in hidden emotion. I was singing for that baka, but he was the only man in the room that refused to look at me.

"Baby our love's, like a melody, playing for us  
in the sweetest key...you could find...the music of life  
and when we touch, there's the warmest glow  
heat in the passion that heaven knows, it's a dream  
just for you, you and me...and baby I know"

My voice was sultrier as I sang the second verse and people were cheering and applauding as I entered the final stretch of the song. Mamoru had chanced a small look up at me. Our eyes connected and I began the second chorus of the song looking into his eyes.

"I've got a real thing, the love of my life  
someone who needs me and he feels me with pride  
baby now, now and forever, we'll never part  
cause you're the world to me, you put a move on my heart..."

My eyes were watering with unshed tears and I began to repeat the chorus once morewhen suddenly the music stopped and a loud explosion shook the entire restaurant. The room filled with smoke and, panicking, I looked for Mamoru to get him to safety.

"Mamoru!"I shouted among the screams of people as they ran out of the restaurant. "Mamoru!" I managed again before a piece of the ceiling feel onto my back and there was only darkness as I went unconcious.

I'm sad to say my singing was interrupted abruptly. We celebrate--we used to celebrate this night as the our anniversary. I miss those nights. Something would always interupted our romantic exploits, but he would always make it up to me. I wish he was still around to do that. I'd serenade him forever if he was.

Sailor Cosmos

There you have it minna. A tiny sample of what I've been working so long on. I hope I did the song and the characters justice by using them this way. Also I read somewhere that in Japan karoake bars are fancier than these poor excuses for pubs in the U.S. Hopefully that explains why it was not a fancy hard to prounounce restaurant. Thanks for reading and as always reviews are welcome. 'Til we meet again...


	7. Tempers Flare

Again we meet minna-chan for the latest installment of my fic. Hope you enjoy and without further preamble.

Disclaimer: I do not own planets, stars, or anime characters that invoke them.

Chapter 7:  
She looked beautiful that night. Not that she ever looks anything except beautiful. I envy her. She was full of grace and poise while I was clumsy. She was nicknamed "Raven-haired Goddess" and no other name has ever suited her as much as this one did. I miss her dearly. She was my best friend and my annoying rival all at once. I suppose that makes us sisters? Perhaps if I continue recalling how we met, the hurt from losing her will not be as great...

"Is she okay?" a concerned male voice asked impatiently near my head.

Pain was exploding behind my eyelids and I could not help but groan loudly as I tried to open them.

"Usa-chan," Ami said softly," You should sit up slowly so that you do not become dizzy and lose consciousness."

I tried to nod to show I understood, but only succeeded in making my head hurt more. I settled for speaking trying to speak to Mamoru secretly.

'What happened? I was singing and then...'

'A youma attacked the restaurant and then it was restrained by the female singer. She claimed to be a priestess at this temple, but I think she is merely a temple maiden in training. Either way, her name is Rei and she saved your life,' Mamoru whispered in my mind as he helped me to sit up.

I noticed I was in a sparsely decorated room and I guessed it was part of the temple. I could see the singer from earlier, Rei, on the other side of the room fixing a poultice. I blinked rapidly to clear my vision and looked into Mamoru's eyes. He stared back into mine before leaning forward and chastely kissing my lips in an innocent display of affection.

' I know we can hear each other's thoughts, Usako. I've known for a while. We'll talk later, out loud.'

I smiled at his small attempt to console me. He really was caring and nice underneath his outer jerk exterior. Maybe he was not so bad after all? Maybe we could stop pretending to be together and actually be? It's not such a bad idea when I think about it. I can't wait until we can talk about this more.

I looked at the other side of the room and saw Makoto snoozing in a chair. If her and Ami were both here then that meant Rei was someone I could trust. Maybe she was a scout if she took on a youma on her own and lived to tell the tale. I would have to ask later when Mamoru was not around.

"This will ease the headache that I know you have," Rei said as she walked towards the bed and placed the poultice in my hand, "I've also made some herbal tea for you to take with you to release the tension in you neck."

"Doumo arigatou gozaimasu," I said as I lifted my hand to put the poultice onto the most sore part of my scalp.

Rei chuckled slightly in embarrassment and said, "There's no need for the formality. I'm probably not much older than you. Watashi wa Rei-chan to moshimasu."

My mouth formed an astonished 'o' shape as I placed the poultice onto my head.

"Itai," I screamed out as the poultice touched my wound," You didn't say it would hurt"

I pouted while continuing to hold the poultice to my head.

At this Rei began to outright laugh," Well you didn't ask."

I was shocked. She was laughing at my pain. How dare she? That, well I don't know which word is most fitting at a time like this, but she is one. I am certain my eyes glazed over in pure disliking for this girl and I practically screamed at her in my reply.

"I shouldn't have to! If you actually want to help somebody then you should at least give them a little warning when you want to add to their pain!"

Rei's eyes widened in shock at my screaming before they narrowed and she answered coldly, "If I didn't know any better I'd think you were being ungrateful...Meatball head."

At that comment everyone in the room sniggered into their hands and Mamoru-baka had to outright laugh at the situation. I turned and promptly pushed him off of the bed he had been sitting on before turning back to Rei and throwing the poulice at her head. Then I stood up on shaky legs and began to walk out of the room, but not without pushing a smirking Rei out of my way.

I made it to the temple steps before I realized how much of a walk it had to have been for whoever had carried me up them. I felt bad. I was being inconsiderate and turned around with every intention of going back and apologizing when a loud crash came from a nearby building. Using every bit of resolve I had, I ran down the temple steps to follow the sound of screams that had now appeared. It seemed like the youma was striking again and I did not have the time to do anything except transform and race off to help innocent people.

Maybe I should have waited? Perhaps things would have happened differently if I had only called the other scouts before running off and trying to save the day on my own. Or maybe if the attack had never happened at that exact moment, Rei and I would never have become so angry at each other throughout out friendship. What ifs, maybes, and perhaps are only words though. I doubt anything could alter the past, or anyone that would really deserve the change. At least with things happening the way they did I understood the value of telling someone you love them at every available instance, because you never know when they might not be able to say it back.

-Sailor Cosmos

Okay this is what I have for now. Sorry for the long wait. It's been harder and harder to write fanfics lately for various personal reasons. Hope you enjoyed and I will do everything I can to try and get more chapters out faster. Arigato minna for bearing with me. Til next we meet...


	8. Luna's Comfort

Disclaimer: I own what I own, and they own what they own.

Slightly different: " regular speech" thought speech>'breaks of cosmos reminiscing'  
Trying this new way of organizing. Let me know if it helps or hinders the story.

Luna's Comfort  
Chapter 8:

'Needless to say, eventually Rei revealed herself as Sailor Mars and began bossing her way through my life in that special way of hers. However, to my great shock and disappointment, Tuxedo Kamen began to seem more like an enemy. He saved me as he had always done, but his helping stopped there. He was after powerful crystals that would lead him to his princess, while the senshi and I were after the crystals because they would be deadly in the wrong hands. Meanwhile, as all the drama unfolded with alter-egos, Mamoru and I had a serious falling out with each other. As time went by, our mental thoughts were no longer as strong or as loud as before. After a while, they faded completely from lack of use and we forgot about their existence. Life continued on as it tends to do despite a person's attempt for it not to.'

"Odango-attama you are such a baka!" Rei screamed as she knelt on the ground to help Andrew clean up the glass and chocolate milkshake I had dropped.

I couldn't help dropping it though. I was in shock at seeing Mamoru-baka sitting at my favorite booth in the Arcade. I would have normally just shouted at him to move, but it was the fact that he was holding Rei's hand that made the glass slip through my fingers and onto the hard tiled floor. Ami and Makoto didn't seem as surprised at this scene and promptly sat down to get out of the way.

How long has this been going on behind my back?>I thought, thouroughly confused and humiliated, How can you date her after everything we had before?>

I was answered with silence and a blank stare. He had either not heard me, or was purposely ignoring my mental questions. Both ideas made me feel even more humiliated and confused. I could feel my face redden and my eyes fill with tears. I ran out of the Arcade crying all the way to my house and up the stairs into my room. Once in my room, I found Luna lounging on my bed much like a normal cat would. I sat down next to her in the hope that she would just scan my thoughts and know what to say to make things better. She didn't disappoint.

"Usagi-chan, this is most definately not the end of the world. You shouldn't get so worked up over Mamoru-kun," Luna said said in consolement,"Besides, I have a surprise for you."

I sniffled a bit and rubbed at my eyes to stem the flow of tears. I looked at Luna expectantly for my surprise, silently hoping it was something big enough to make me forget about him.

Luna jumped and suddenly she had a gold pen in her mouth. It looked a lot like the pens the other senshi used to transform. Why she would need to give me one when I already had my transformation broach was a big mystery, but I decided to amuse her.

"Is this a new way for me to transform?"I asked with tears completely gone from my voice.

Luna shook her head," No, Usagi-chan, this is the Luna Pen. It can transform you into whatever the occasion calls for, but it only lasts for a short amount of time."

My mouth turned into a small O-shape before reaching over and taking the pen. This was an amazing thing to have. The possiblities were endless for what I could do, but I was willing to strech all boundaries in finding out.

"Arigato, this was an amazing surprise. So...how do I get it to work?"

Luna smilled, or at least she smiled in the way cats can and said,"Just raise it in the air and say Luna Pen transform me into whatever you need to be at the moment."

I smirked as I suddenly had the idea that I could use this for non-senshi business, but Luna beat me by saying,"This is to be used for senshi business only. It is a valuable asset to your arsenal if you want to defeat the Negaverse. You will use it wisely, Usagi-chan."

I waved her warnings away with little thought, raised my hand in the air and said,"Luna Pen transform me into...the girl of Mamoru's dreams."

Luna gasped at my obvious disregard for her warnings, but then smiled as she saw what the pen had transformed me into.

"Obviously, the Luna Pen will only work for seroius matters and not nonsense like you just attempted,"Luna voiced in a superior way.

I raised an eyebrow at her and looked in the mirror at myself. I looked completely the same except for my clothes were different. I was wearing a pearl white nightgown that I had forgotten I owned. It had an empire waistline, thick spagetti straps for support, and a floor length skirt. I also realized my hair was mostly undone from my typical hairstyle. The odangos that even I must admit they look like, were still there, but the rest flowed down my back loosely crinkled.

Maybe Luna's wrong and he really does want me?>I thought as I felt the Luna Pen's magic unravel after a while.

Luna shook her head and began a lengthy lecture about responsibilities that I was not paying any attention to. I nodded every now and then and said something agreeable whenever I thought it fitting, but my attention was still on what the Luna Pen had done. Even though it's spell had been released, I was still wearing my nightgown and my hair was still done in the same fashion.

'That memory stands out for some reason as I think more about my past. I know it is a small thing, the receiving of my Luna Pen, but to me it holds great value. In a time when I doubted myself and my friends, that small thing was constant. Although I rarely used it, and when I did it was even rarer to be used in a serious manner, the Luna Pen revealed to me small truths about myself. Even now I find it hard to understand how I could have missed the small signs the pen tried to reveal to me. Observations were not always my strong point.'  
-Sailor Cosmos

This chapter doesn't really have alot of action or plot development compared to my other chapters and it is also a bit short, but I wanted to get this chapter out while it was fresh on my mind. I apologize for minor errors that myself and spell check did not fix. Reviews and comments are read and considered. Adieu for now.


	9. De Ja Vu?

Okay. As usual this is another attempt at this story. I am not exactly pleased with the way this chapter came out and I might eventually replace it with another. I leave that decision up to all that read this. Without much further preamble, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own them. Now leave me to my mental poverty in peace.

" regular speech" >thought speech> 'breaks of cosmos reminiscing'

De Ja Vu?  
Chapter 9:

'It had started a night like any other. The girls and I would be spending the night at Rei's temple. We used to claim that it was to study, but most of the time it was to relax after a rough week of battle. The negaverse seemed to have an endless supply of fighters, while we, on the other hand, were much more limited. On this night in particular, I had recieved a strong blow to my head before anyone could come to my aid. Most of this night is what I dreamt happened while in a sort of coma. The reality of the situation was much different, however.'

"Fighting evil by moonlight is a highly over-rated experience," Makoto muttered as she released her transformation.

We all nodded our understanding and slowly began the trek back to Rei's temple. The walk there alone was painful enough, but the thought of climbing all those stairs made me want to cry. I'm not lazy, despite what Rei and sometimes Makoto claim, but after using most of my energy to fling a discus/tiara at youma, I'm far from willing to do much else. Especially after a full day of school and a half-hearted attempt at homework. On the bright side, Tuxedo Kamen had been there just in time to save my life, as usual, so my mood was only slightly better than it could have been. I still couldn't resist complaining though.

"Why can't you invest in an elevator?" I mutter more to myself as we finally reach the top of the stairs nearly an hour after defeating the youma.

"Because technology is not the basis of the temple, Odango-Attama,"Rei practically growled in my direction as she pulled open the doors of the temple room we would be spending the night in.

The sun had barely set for an hour before the youma had attacked in the park. Youma's were always attacking in the park. It's like they are drawn there by the scenery or something. For months we had been fighting the negaverse to no avail. They still had more crystals than us and Tuxedo Kamen was still suspected of being the enemy no matter how many times he rescued me.

>Maybe he just wanted to-->

My thoughts were interrupted by the Rei's sharp intake of air. I looked up to see Mamoru standing in the middle of the room. His easy demeanor made him seem like a king among commoners. Rei ran to give him a hug that he seem less inclined to return.

"Mamoru! I can't believe you surprised me like that! What's the occasion?"Rei nearly screamed into poor Mamoru's ears while she hugged all the air out of him.

Makoto, Ami, and I stood off to the side to give the couple more privacy. It seemed that this was pointless because no matter how hard we tried not to easedrop on the conversation, we only heard more.

"Rei, I only stopped by to see if you were..."Mamoru trailed off as his eyes glanced in my direction,"...free this evening. I guess you had other plans though?" he finished his sentence with a slight shake of his head.

His voice at the beginning of that sentence had been slightly worried, but near its end it sounded sad and almost disappointed. I look at the back of his head as he attempted cheering Rei up with a promise of another time. Then he kissed her quickly on the cheek, nodded in the other girls and my direction, and left just as abruptly as he had arrived.

"He is so thoughtful isn't he?" Rei said more to herself than to the group.

"Personally, I think he's a conceited baka that's into younger women,"I say with a yawn.

Rei huffed at my outburst and said,"Well you're just mad because you don't have a boyfriend."

I would have retorted with another smart remark, but Makoto made one of her famous statements about an old boyfriend of her's and Ami began trying to convince us to finish our homework since it was, afterall, the excuse for the slumber party tonight.

I sighed and moved towards my sleeping bag. I didn't really feel up to doing much of anything at the moment. The youma had gone straight for me, as they always seem to, and I had bruises in place I didn't want to even think about because of it. Luna once mentioned something about faster healing than normal, but I don't think that will help me much now. I look down to my side and see a red smear rapidly appearing on my shirt.

"Ami?" I managed before I fainted, more from shock than the actual wound.

'I remember feeling hands holding me upright, as I stirred from the dream I was having. Unlike my dream would have one to believe, we had not won the battle this night. The negaverse had proven more cunning than usual and had used me as bait for Tuxedo Kamen. He cared for me so much then, despite his anger at the situation I had gotten myself into. It still moves me deeply to know that he valued my safety above all else.'

"Sailor Moon!" three feminine voices shouted as I regained consciousness,"Sailor Moon?"

I groggily opened my eyes to see that I was being dangled over the edge of a very tall building. It didn't quick connect in my mind that I had been dreaming until I felt the drop of blood trickle down the side of my face. That drop of blood snapped me back into reality faster than a dousing of water could anger a cat.

"Ah so little moon brat's woken up I see? Even better, now you can witness Tuxedo Kamen's choice," a bulky youma spat in my direction as he shook me with his outstreched arm.

I could make out Tuxedo Kamen's tall figure talking to one of the generals of the negaverse. Their voices were distorted by the distance and my slight concussion, but I could tell by Tuxedo Kamen's body stance that he was not pleased. He handed something to the general, and the general vanished only to appear at the side of the youma holding me.

"Well, well, well. Looks like we have the crystals and the girl? Or rather...just the crystals."

I felt myself fall from the youma's hold as he vanished along with the general that had been controlling him. I heard a scream. I barely registered it was me until I felt strong arms gripping me close to a braod chest.

"Tuxedo Kamen?" I whispered fearfully,"Tux--"

"Quiet Sailor Moon. Your injury will prevent me from just dropping you where we land, but it will not make my anger at you lessen. How could you be so stupid to get captured?"

'His voice was controlled and filled with desparation. Like I had injuried far more than his pride with my clumsiness. There seemed to be no way to mend the unknown trust that had been between us for so long. How do you beg forgiveness for a moment that you can't remember happening? How do you plead to a man whose face is cold and his eyes gleam heartlessly? I know now that Tuxedo Kamen was more worried about my injuries than about whether or not he would ever see his crystals again. He was determined, if not fearless when it came to getting what he wanted.'

He set me down gently, despite his threat of possibly dropping me. I wanted to cry from the pain I was in and the anger I knew was being directed towards me, not only by the girls, but also from Tuxedo Kamen. I looked at his face expecting anger and I was taken aback when all I saw there was relief and disappointment. He turned and jumped off into the distance.

A small metal object fell from his pocket as he departed. I knelt down to pick it up. It was a gold locket of some kind. It had roses engraved on its edges and a rose shaped clasp. In the middle of the front were the initials SE and a crescent moon surrounded the letters.

I looked in the direction Tuxedo Kamen had jumped to make sure he wasn't returning before I let my transformation slip away. My head still hurt, but the blood from the cut had disappeared. My left side also stung a little, but I assumed it was from a bruise that hadn't healed yet.

I turned to see the other girls letting their transformations go. Jupiter let her's go last. She turned to me with a small smile on her face to let me know she was glad I was okay. Rei merely looked over Ami's shoulder as she scanned my head to see if the wound had entirely healed.

"Fighting evil by moonlight is a highly over-rated experience,"Makoto said in a weak attempt at humor.

I looked down at the locket as we began our trek to Rei's temple. My tear filled eyes chose this moment to overflow. I started crying softly to myself. The locket felt warm as I closed my hands around it and held it near my heart. Ami and Makoto looked at me worrily, but Rei walked up to me and gave me a hug. She kept her arm around me the entire way home, not saying a word until I complained about the stair climb.

"Why can't the temple invest in an elevator,"I said half-heartedly.

"Because technology is not what the temple is about, Odango Attama," Rei replied without missing a beat.

Rei opened the doors to the room of the temple we were using to slumber in. To Ami, Makoto, and her surprise, Mamoru was standing in the middle of the room with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Mamoru?" Rei shouted as she ran towards him.

I smiled to myself as I looked up at Mamoru. My face was covered in stains where my tears had fallen and my hair probably had a tangle or two in it, but Mamoru returned my smile. I had the weirdest sense of de ja vu and was about to ask everyone present about it when Rei broke the spell we were all under.

" I can't believe you surprised me like that! What's the occasion?" Rei exclaimed as she knocked all the wind out of Mamoru in a hug.

Mamoru blinked a few times before he regained his composure and returned her hug.

"Rei, I only stopped by to see if you were..."Mamoru trailed off as his eyes glanced in my direction,"...free this evening. I guess you had other plans though?" he finished his sentence with a slight shake of his head.

I frowned at this, but followed Ami and Makoto towards the back of the room. The three of us went through the movements of getting ready for a study/slumber party by getting our things out despite the obvious fact we were all listening in on the conversation between Rei and Mamoru.

"Perhaps another time,"Mamoru said unconvincingly to a disappointed Rei as he kissed her briefly on the cheek.

He walked towards the door and turned around for a small moment to nod at the three of us in the back of the room.

"Good evening ladies," he whispered, more out of moral tradition than the actual belief that our evening would be improved because he had said three small words.

We all nodded and whispered awkward good evenings in return except for Rei who grinned from ear to ear and reminded Mamoru that tomorrow she would be free for a date. With that Mamoru left as quickly as he had appeared.

"He's so thoughtful isn't he?" Rei said more to herself than to the group.

Before Rei could mention more about Mamoru, I spoiled her mood by yawning and saying,"Personally, I think he's a conceited baka that's into younger women."

Rei's face turned red in indignation before she growled in my direction,"Well you're just mad because you don't have a boyfriend."

I stood up, fully prepared to make another smart remark, but Makoto made one of her famous statements about an old boyfriend of her's and Ami began trying to convince us to finish our homework since it was, afterall, the excuse for the slumber party tonight. I sighed deeply as the three of them talked animatedly while moving towards my sleeping bag.

I sat down, pretending to look at a math book, but really looking at the locket Tuxedo Kamen had dropped. I felt a sharp pain in my side as I reached for one of the snacks that Makoto had prepared for tonight. Upon looking down I notice a dark, red smear rapidly appearing on my shirt.

>O great, I think to myself, de ja vu just had to include the painful reminders of the battle.>

I sighed deeply, already feeling the signs of fatigue catching up with me. Depsite this, I managed to get out a quiet Ami before fainting from exhaustion more than the pain from the wound.

Okay, that is my latest attempt at this fic. Since I'm in school, chapters will come out whenever I can manage finding time. Reviews and critique are cherished.


	10. Normal Beginnings

I've gone through and edited this chapter more thoroughly after several typos were brought to my attention. It's still a far cry from a masterpeice, but hopefully the changes make the chapter a better read.

Disclaimer: I own nothing as creative as Sailor Moon.

Chapter 10: Normal Beginnings

It began a day as any other day, I believe, but in the end it was truly one of the best and worst days of my life. So much was discovered and lost in such a small time that I am surprised I did not suffer from post traumatic stress syndrome or something of the sort. You see, before this day I was nothing but an innocent, naive child, but after this day I realized my destiny.  
-Sailor Cosmos

The soft, pale streams of the day's awakening struck my shuttered eyes like red, hot pokers. My whines of complaint mixed with the chirpings of a stray bird blended horribly with the sound of the blaring alarm clock. Despite all attempts at rolling over to go back to slumber, I could not easily ignore the signs of a new day.

"You had better wake up if you plan on being on time for training," Luna commented from her cozy perch on the window.

Luna's only reply was a faint five more minutes and a hand smacking the alarm clock onto the floor.

...20 minutes later

Completely out of breath and running as fast as I could manage through the crowds would only lead me to one ultimate fate: collision. While internally blaming Luna for everything wrong in my life, externally I prepared to beg for forgiveness. Before I could begin, however, I was interuppted by a male voice.

"I'd forgive you more easily if you'd get off me, Odango-attama?" retored the so-called innocent bystander that had halted my forward momentum.

In outrage, I screamed,"That is not my name baka!"

Mamoru merely shruged as he stood while dusting himself off.

"You're in a bit of a hurry on a Sunday morning. In fact, I don't think I've ever seen you up before noon without school," Mamoru continued questioningly," what could possible be important enough to get you out of bed, Odango-attama?"

"Not my name, baka! And if you must know, it's your girlfriend's fault. She wants to meet at the arcade for trai--I mean...to study for upcoming tests," I finished lamely.

In my outrage, I had almost let Mamoru know about the scouts training session with me. They questioned the intentions of Tuxedo-Kamen with each youma he helped us defeat. The other scouts did not want me to remain dependent on Tuxedo-Kamen, however, and had begun to train me so I could out manuever the enemy solo.

"You? Studying on a Sunday morning? Willingly? Will wonders never end, Odango-attama?" Mamoru chuckled as he turned and walked away from my steaming mad form.

Growling at his back, I stood up on my own and continued my trek to the arcade at a much slower pace. I no longer cared that I was late meeting the scouts. Mamoru had really bruised my feelings this time.

As I turned the last corner before the arcade, a bright light flashed across the sky and thunder rumbled in the distance. A terrible storm was brewing and headed straight for Tokyo.

'Great. yet another thing to make my day suck,' I mentally whined while opening the door to the arcade.

High-pitched chimes tinkling against the door alerted my arrival to a fuming table of scouts and the arcade's other occupants. Before Rei could begin lecturng about being on time, a loud siren sounded on the small television Motoki kept behind the counter.

"Attention all! An evil faction has kidnapped our local herione Sailor Moon. She is being held hostage from a tall scalfold in the business district of Tokyo. Police are on the scene trying to persuade the criminals to peacefully return her. We'll be keeping viewers posted about the rescue attempt..."

The news bulletin was promptly cut off by an annoying commercial about toothpaste. The scouts had already begun a casual retreat out of the arcade and I had no choice but to follow. Their destination was obvious to me, however, no one seemed to notice our group was heading away from Rei's temple.

We broke into a breakneck run that made my mad dash to the arcade seem like a jog. We had no idea what we were running into, but we knew we had to save whoever was being held captive.

The closer we got to the scene, the quieter our surroundings became. Two streets from our destination and we could see no spectators, news crews, or policemen.

"It appears to be a well laid trap,"Ami announced,"Perhaps it is best if we transform as soon as possible?"

We nodded our heads and transformed in our respective ways. Immediately following the last ribbon magically tying on my back, a youma leapt from a nearby buildingto grabme.

"Sailor Moon?"the scouts yelled while chasing the youma and my frantic self further into the business district.

Thoughts of a trap were promptly forgotten, it seems, because they ran directly into a forcefield. So our luck could begin to unravel further, the dome-shaped forcefield began to constrict and shock the scouts despite their best attempts to free themselves.

I was held completely helpless as the others suffered. My thoughts raced and I began mentally berating myself.

'This is my fault! Why? Why can't I be a good scout like the others and avoid youma manhandlers?'

Silent tears began to fall from my eyes as one by one the others fell to their knees in pure agony. The clouds overhead took this as a sign to let loose and drench everyone in ice cold rain. The youma's earsplitting laughter entertwined with the thunder of the storm as one of the negaverse generals chose this instance to materialize and further torment me.

" insert venus' attack her. I am sorry to admit I do not know nor can I find what her original attack is called in english. I believe it is something like love me chain...>"

I gasped as the youma released me in shock. Wasting no time to think, I immediately let loose my own attack and dusted the youma. The forcefield disappeared and the scouts started throwing their attacks at the negaverse general.

"Foolish little girls," the fustrating general stated as he avoided and deflected all attempts by the others.

A red rose gleamed in the shadows of the droplets of rain. Its trajectory left a crimson trail on the face ofthe enraged general.

"My face! You bastard! My beautiful face!"

The general hurled an energy bolt towards a spot I could only pray Tuxedo-Kamen had left. My prayers went unanswered because a black mass of material fell only seconds after impact.

"Moon Tiara Magick!" I screamed as I hurled my reenergized attack at the general.

He only just escaped its energy and disappeared with a sneer in my direction. Ignoring his retreat and the scouts questions, I ran directly towards Tuxedo-Kamen's prone form.

"Tuxedo-KAmen? Are you okay? Can you hear me? Are you alive--" I rattled off in my distress.

"Takes more than that to get rid of me, Sailor Moon," he answered gruffly.

I was so thrilled that he was okay that I grabbed him in a ferocious bear hug. I took his grimace to mean he was not used to such affection from me, but I was so happy he was okay that I did not care.

"Sailor Moon?" the newest arrival to the scouts distracted me from my hug long enough for Tuxedo Kamen to pull a disappearing act.

"Sailor Moon!"the rest of the scouts rushed to my side and began questioning me about my injuries.

"I'm fine--"I started to say before Mars cut me off.

"Well then whose blood is that?"

I gasped and realized my hands were covered in blood smears. A glance at the ground revealed similar stains of blood.

'Tuxedo-Kamen...'

"We should take Venus to the arcade before showing her the temple,"Jupiter suggested to ease conversation away from the blood.

My attention was instantly renewed towards the new scout.

"Sailor V? The Sailor V!" I could not control my excitement at the meeting of my teen idol," I love your game and your movies and I bet you're going to go to our school right? Of course you.."

I continued rambling to the exasperation of the others until Minako, as Sailor Venus had let it be known was her name, caught a glimpse of Motoki.

"Woah, he is gorgeous," she announced to no one in particular.

"Who? Motoki-onni-chan?" I asked questioningly.

Minako only nodded as the others forcibly lead her to a booth that Luna was sitting in. Another cat was sitting beside Luna, but I did not get a chance to find out why.

"Usagi-chan? Could you do me a favor?"Motoki began to ask,"Mamoru left his wallet here earlier and would you mind--"

I interrupted him by saying,"Why not ask Rei? They are dating."

"Well," Motoki continued,"I don't think he really wants Rei to know where he lives..."Motoki trailed off lamely.

Not completely sure what Motoki meant by that, I agreed. I felt bad about leaving without telling the others, but Motoki promised he'd let them know it was an emergency and I'd be back before they missed me.

I exited the arcade and began running in the direction I was certain Mamoru lived. The rain was beginning to let up a little, but I still wished I had brought an umbrella or jacket.

I crossed the street and ran a few minutes before stopping in front of an enormous white building. I peeked inside Mamoru's wallet to check the address with the building's. The addresses matched so I walked to the door hoping I did not have to be buzzed into the building.

As luck would have it, I did need to be buzzed into the building and Mamoru did not sound very thrilled to do it. Maybe if I would have told him I had his wallet before I called him a baka he would have been nicer towards me? But then again, if I had alerted him to more I would not have had such a nice view of better assets.

-Sailor Cosmos

Okay that's all I can post for the moment. I'm nearly finished with the next chapter. Adieu for now.


	11. Troubling Wounds

Disclaimer: I own nothing close to belonging to anyone else...

Chapter 11:Troubling Wounds

"Go away, Odango-attama!" Mamoru grunted more than said in my general direction.

I could practically scream in fustration at the man. How dare he tell me to go away? I was the one that ran all the way from the arcade to return him the wallet that he'd left. It was not my fault that he happened to be in the shower by the time I made it to his apartment and it most definately was not my fault that he was shivering in nothing but a towel as he answered his door. He didn't have to run straight to the door. I mean, it wasn't like his wallet was that important. Okay, so maybe to an arrogant guy it is a valuable asset, but to me it was something that could have easily been left in a mailbox or something.

"Fine, baka, " I yelled back in retort," If you didn't live in such a fancy apartment, I wouldn't have to be buzzed up!"

"Excuse me for enjoying the finer points of life, unlike you..little girl," Mamoru muttered through gritted teeth as he took the wallet from my hands and turned to return to his shower.

He moved so fast that I thought at first it was only a trick of the light, but when I squinted at his backside, I could clearly see the wound reopening. It looked badly swollen and blood was beginning to seep down his spine.

"Mamoru?" I questioned as the door slammed into my face.

In a fit of panic and rage I began banging on the door in an attempt to verify what my eyes had seen. Was he really hurt? Could it be as bad as it looked? Maybe he needed serious medical attention and was too stubborn to get it?

The door opened with even less enthusiasm this time. Mamoru still stood shivering in nothing but a towel, however, now it looked like he was straining to stand more than shivering from cold air.

"What do you want now?"Mamoru growled out through his clenched teeth.

Before it had seemed as if he was trying to scare me, but now I could see his teeth were gripped in pain more than annoyance. I could not just leave him like this. Not even I am naive enough to think that a wound like that heals without any outside attention.

I pushed past him and promptly ran towards his living room. I turned to face him as he begrudedly sighed and closed his door. His slow trek to where I stood revealed even more than his strained face had. He was seriously injured, but was still being too macho and stubborn to ask for my help.

"You're hurt," I whispered in a meager display of compassion, "You need to go to a hospital."

Mamoru sighed deeply and leaned back gingerly against the wall. His grimace of pain was not even hidden as he nodded at my observation.

"It's just a scratch, odango. I'll be fine," He attempted to reassure me," Besides I'm studying to become a doctor. I think I know a bit more about wounds than you do?"

"I don't care if you are studying to become a doctor, baka. I'm not leaving until you promise to go to the hospital!"

In my exasperation and stubborness he must have seen something sincere because he didn't argue with me anymore. Mamoru just sighed and moved from the wall in a stiff sort of way. He turned, heading down a small hallway into what I could only guess was his bedroom because he closed the door after crossing its threshold.

I took this time to look around at the apartment. Everything was decorated nicely, however, the entire area seemed void of a personality. There were no pictures of family and only a tiny frame that held a picture of Motoki with his girlfriend and his little sister. The furniture was all leather or glossy black simplicity. The appliances were all shiney grays and somber hues of gray. It seemed the embodiment of the male ego overcompensating by buying lots of fancy things without a real reason for it.

'I wonder if anyone other than Motoki has ever set foot in here before...'

I examined everything I could lay my hands on thoroughly since I doubted I would ever get another chance to see them again. After a few minutes of touching and begrudingly admiring things, I became impatient. I started to pace the short length of the living room and finally began to walk the short length of the hallway.

When I was about to snap and yell hurry up, the bedroom door slowly creaked open to reveal Mamoru. He looked extremely pale and his face showed etches of fatigue. His facial features were the least of my worries as I noticed he held his shirt in his limp hands.

He looked up at me with the most helpless stare imaginable and I completely forgot about my impatience with him. He was standing before me without a shirt on and his eyes seemed to hypnotize me with their azure gaze. For a concieted jerk, he was really a work of art. I could even be tempted to say beautiful, but not even a baka like him needs to be given a compliment as feminine as that.

I saw more than heard him sigh as he continued to look at me. He bit his lip as if he was considering something before tilting his head to the side and looking down again. Seconds ticked by before he looked up again with a sort of determined set to his jaw.

"I seem to..."Mamoru trailed off and looked at the shirt in his hands as if the thing had defeated him in a great battle," I'm having a little trouble..." He finished softly.

No matter how much I ever felt annoyed by him, or how much I claimed he was nothing except a concieted baka, in that instance he stood before me a worn down guy. I couldn't deny him my help because of previous insults or petty arguements. Besides, he was hurt and I could not let him suffer needlessly.

I reached forward and took the shirt from his hands. It was a well worn black t-shirt that normally should have taken mere seconds to pull on, but with his back injury I could see how the action brought more trouble than it was worth. I looked up into his eyes and for the first time I noticed just how tall he really was. Even with him slouched over in pain, he was still several inches above me.

'Why did I never notice how tall you were or how blue your eyes are before now..'

"You need to sit down," I ordered while preparing the shirt to slide over his head," You're too tall for me to...just sit down over there." I finished rather dumbly.

He nodded and made the slight walk from the door to his bed. I followed him a little apprehensively. I had never been alone this long with a guy before and now I was in a bedroom with one helping him dress. Under typical circumstances I would have felt extremely nervous and wary of being in this kind of situation, however, my mind would not let me feel this way. All trepidations were in the back of my brain as I stood before him and aided his movements.

I then proceeded to help him stand and hold his hand the entire way out of the apartment complex. Vaguely I realized the storm had halted its downpour momentarily, but it wouldn't have mattered much either way because neither of us had a jacket or umbrella. It never dawned on me that I could let go of his hand now or that the Arcade was in the opposite direction.

'You just want to make sure he gets to the hospital alright...nothing else.'

After walking a few minutes in comfortable silence Mamoru announced more to himself than to me," I could have driven there in a fraction of the time it takes to walk."

I stopped walking so suddenly that my arm held Mamoru back. The jolt must have sent a shock of pain through his body since he stood really still with his eyes closed for a second. I didn't notice at first, however, because I was distracted by the negaverse general that had just materialized in front of us.

"Odango..." Mamoru began until he opened his eyes to see the general,"...you need to get out of here," he finished with a touch of menace to his voice.

I opened my mouth to protest before being hit with an energy blast that knocked the air out of me and tore my hand from Mamoru's grasp. I closed my eyes to gather my thoughts, but I must have momentarily lost consciousness because when I opened them I was in a strange building with Mamoru standing in front of my cowered form. My ears were ringing for some unknown reason, but I was able to understand Mamoru had just agreed to something with the general.

"Wha--,"I started to ask as flames sprung to life throughout the room.

I screamed, but Mamoru was already half dragging, half carrying me into an elevator that had just magically appeared to our left. He swung me into the closing doors while barely making it in time himself. The elevator lurched upwards, further throwing me off balance and bringing me to my knees.

Out of breath from sheer terror and shock I looked at Mamoru's face for some kind of clue to what was going on. His eyes were clouded over with something dark and malicious. His mouth was set harshly against his jaw in an immobile frown. Whatever was going on had nothing to do with his making, by the looks of it.

"Mamoru?" I began questioning him," Ma--"

"I'm sorry I got you into this odango. Can you ever forgive me?"Mamoru stated with such sincerity and conviction that the shadow of doubt I had of him somehow being on the same side as the negaverse disappeared.

I took a small breath and whispered,"Into what exactly?"

Mamoru shook his head and turned to look at what I originally thought was a wall. It turned out to be a large glass window that revealed the outer surroundings of the building we had somehow ended up in. The sight of the sun peeking through the rain clouds was breathtaking. It made me wish I was a painter so I could use brushstrokes to forever put on paper the view I was witnessing.

The profile Mamoru struck against the contrasts of light and dark in the sky was almost more beautiful a portrait than the storm. His eyes were shadowed and turbulent much like the storm outside was proving to be, his dark, ebony locks, slightly ruffled, fell over his eyebrows and seemed to be reaching desparately for his eyes like the sun seemed to be reaching desparately to light up the city, and his face showed the battle being fought in his mind as clearly as the sun's rays fought against the turbulent clouds.

Mamoru sighed deeply and closed his eyes as he turned to further face me. When he opened them again they shined with a light that I had never noticed before. He smiled feebly like he wanted to reassure me of the situation despite the opposing odds.

His smile made me want to smile in return and he must have read into my forced expression because he moved to stand beside me. I craned my neck a little in order to see his face clearly, but it was needless because he leaned down so that I could see directly into his eyes. His suddenly compassion-filled eyes took my breath away.

'I could drown in your eyes...'

"Mamoru.." I breathed his name so softly that I'm not even sure I said it aloud.

"No matter what happens, I'll always protect you," he whispered, but his lips never seemed to move.

We looked intently at each other for a moment or two, even though it felt like a lifetime was passing by. An unknown feeling fluttered around my heart and compelled me not to look away as Mamoru placed his hand on my cheek.

'Always,' whispered into my mind in a masculine purr that was far from my own internal voice.

In my head images of another time, another life flashed briefly before my eyes. I felt in my heart that he meant those words with all of his being. I felt that he would uphold those words because once, a long time ago, he had said them before. Once, a long time ago, he had promised me the same thing and, against all odds, he had kept this promise.

The elevator jolted as it came to a halt and I was snapped from my thoughts. We had stopped our slow albeit steady rise through the building. Mamoru chose this instance to drop his hand and move back to his previous position. The fluttering around my heart ebbed away leaving me shaking my head to get the idea of past lives out of my mind.

"How did we get here?"I finally asked after clearing my head.

Mamoru glanced quickly at me then at the ground before worrying his lip with his teeth. He tilted his head to the side slightly in a way that I've come to think means he's considering all options before speaking.

"That guy teleported us here," he said after a time.

"Well I got that much on my own," I muttered in exasperation," But why would he go to all the trouble for us?"

Mamoru did the shift of his eyes and head tilt again before quietly admitting," I've angered him and now he wants a chance for revenge. He will be sadly mistaken if he thinks he will defeat me though."

"Mamoru? What could you have done to anger a nega--I mean that creepy guy?" I caught myself before I revealed too much information.

Mamoru stared at me with those intense eyes of his. I could tell he knew I was up to something and would probably not answer any more of my questions.

"What?" I asked nervously after his intense stare brought a flush to my cheeks.

"What do you know about the negaverse, odango?" Mamoru questioned me," And furthermore, you're right. He had no reason to take you if the agreement was between him and me."

He said the last part in a undertone kind of way as if he were mentioning it more to himself than me.

"I never said anything about the negaverse?" I tried to say in a nonchalant way and failed miserably.

His expression told me much more than his words ever could.

'Nice going. Now I bet he's going to suspect me of having something to do with this.'

Mamoru smirked a little and said," The agreement was for sundown at the top of this building. I think we'll both be stuck here until then..."

He trailed off as he turned to look out the window wall. The storm was still fighting the sun fiercly, but the showers of rain looked more scattered now then anything. From the position of the sun in the sky I could tell sunset was at least a few hours off.

'How are we going to entertain ourselves until the sun goes down?'

"You have a family, odango?" Mamoru said out of the blue.

He slid down to the floor and made himself comfortable as I adjusted to his random question.

"Why the sudden interest in my family, baka?"

He shruged and continued to watch me like he knew I couldn't resist answering his question. With him sitting down now it was much easier to talk to him.

"Well, I have a mama and a papa and an annoying brat of a little brother that lives just to annoy and pester me," I began," My mama pretty much keeps the house and things like that. She's an amazing cook and a really understanding person. My dad works at some business. I never really thought about what it was called or what he did exactly. I guess I never had to...before."

I stopped my ramblings because Mamoru had a soft smile on his lips and a distance look to his eyes. I couldn't tell if he was being amused by my words, if they were upsetting him, or if he was even listening.

"What's wrong?" he asked," Why did you stop talking?"

"You don't have any pictures of family in your apartment," I declared as if that answered everything.

"And?" he prompted.

"Well don't you think you're the one that needs to talk about family? I mean, did you have a falling out with your parents or something? Is that why you don't have any pictures of them?"

I shot off questions at him one after another with no time in between for him to answer. His expression turned a little sad and his eyes kept that far off look to them.

"My parents died in a car accident when I was very young," he said quietly.

"Gom--" I automatically started to appologize for my previous questions.

Mamoru cut me off with his rationalizations,"You don't have to appologize, odango. You didn't know, right? I've only ever told Motoki. I guess you could say he is my family."

I nodded slightly while looking down and biting my lip. His habit of doing that was subconsciously rubbing off on me, but I was more concerned with his revealation to me. He was sharing something with me that he'd shared with no one else besides Motoki.

'Why would you tell me these things?'

"I thought if you talked about something you're familiar with then you wouldn't worry so much, Odango-attama. However, it looks like you can't help but worry?" Mamoru mumbled as he tried to gain eye contact with me.

"That's not my name, baka," I replied more out of habit then the fact I felt insulted.

He shruged," But it suits you so well."

A heavy silence fell over the space in the elevator. Minutes ticked by and somehow Mamoru and I both ended up simply staring off at the ever changing scene of the storm outside. The sun was still fighting for dominance, but not with as much vigor as it had before. It seemed drained and started to flush bright oranges and warm reds from the effort. Sunset was nearing and soon we would both have to face what awaited us at the top floor of this building.

Mamoru broke the silence,"Whatever happens next, odango, just make sure you get out of here okay?"

I glanced at him and saw the determination build in his eyes. I decided then and there that I wouldn't leave him. I would stay by him as he faced whatever that negaverse creep had in store because no one should have to fight an enemy like that alone.

"I'm not letting you go on your own. Besides you're hurt and you know it. You need my help, baka, so just accept it already,"I declared.

"But--"Mamoru began, but stopped as the elevator started to rise much faster than it had originally,"I don't have time to argue with you. Just stay back and let me handle this."

Thoroughly fustrated at his stubborness I shouted at him,"You can't take him on alone! I can help you I...We can try to get away or something?"

I couldn't bring myself to announce my alter ego's name to him. Even as I knew he was facing the same enemy as me I couldn't admit who I really was. Besides, the other's must have realized by now that something was wrong since I hadn't returned to the Arcade. Eventually they would show up and then we could defend Mamoru from the nega-creep as best we could. Mamoru would just have to get over his pride and let the scout's and I handle things.

"I won't run away from this fight,"Mamoru announced as he magically pulled a rose out of thin air.

The rose took on a life of its own as the petals glowed floated softly around Mamoru's tall figure. He closed his eyes as the petals brushed against his face, leaving a white mask in their wake. A small smile crossed over Mamoru's face and he opened his eyes to look directly into mine. Now the petals dragged along his clothes to leave a tuxedo covering his body. The rose he was holding in his hand lengthened and darkened into a cane.

I gasped at the site before me. I couldn't believe my eyes.

'Mamoru is Tuxedo Kamen?'

"It can't be?"I spoke aloud to no one.

Mamoru removed his mask to speak to me,"I have to do this on my own. I need to defeat him in order to regain...something I lost needlessly. I will protect you, but do not interfere."

I shook my head, still in shock at what my eyes wanted me to believe. I finally snapped out of it as I realized the elevator had stopped again. We had reached the top floor and the doors would soon open to reveal what Mamoru, or rather Tuxedo Kamen, had agreed to fight.

Tuxedo Kamen stepped before the door and it crept open to reveal another empty floor in the building. He walked forward cautiously and I held my breath in fear for what he would face alone.

'Wait...he's not alone!'

"Moon Prism Power!" I exclaimed at exactly the same time the elevator decided to close on my transformation.

Okay...that's the next chapter in a nutshell. Review, critique, completely ignore or all of the above to your heart's content. The next chapter is already in the making and hopefully will grow and blossom into an update asap. Adieu til then.


	12. Vengeful Enemies

I appologize for the extreme delay in updating and hope this is up to typical standards.

Disclaimer: I own no parts of Sailor Moon or anything associated with Sailor Moon.

Chapter 12: Vengeful Enemies

I didn't fully realize the doors to the elevator had closed until the warmth of magic from my transformation had faded away. Tuxedo--no Mamoru was trapped alone on the other side of these doors fighting a mutual enemy and I needed to get to him fast.

"Moon Tiara Magic!"

I hurled my discus attack at the slit in between the doors, making the entire elevator quake with the energy I used. I had never used my attack on something like this, but desparate times called for equally desparate measures.

"MOON TIARA MAGIC!"

I screamed frantically while throwing my attack a second time. Where the first attempt had failed, the second succeeded. The doors were blown apart, leaving a gapping hole for me to scramble through.

Once on the other side and clear of the smoke and steaming debris, I saw the standoff. They stood on opposing sides of the massive room. The floor was cluttered with abandoned roses and bits of glass shards.

I gasped as I saw the scout's had indeed found me. Mars made eye contact with me and gave a grim smile and nod at the situation. I guess that was her way of saying they would help. However, they could not help much at the moment because the standoff had evolved into a fullout battle once more. No one seemed to trust their attack accuracy enough to interfere with such a fastpace and hectic battle.

The speed they both demonstrated made me envy their agility. They struck, retreated, and stuck again in the span of a few blinks of my eyes. My head seemed to spin as it tried to keep up with the movements.

I could see the toil the fight was taking on Mamoru though. His limbs seemed to move gradually slower as the moments ticked by. His strikes seemed less powerful and his retreats were becoming more frequent than his counters.

'..No...hang in there'

My thoughts raced as I tried to think of ways to end this before something terrible happened to Mamoru. I couldn't see if Mercury was using her computer to figure out a weakness in the enemy, but I highly doubted she would find one in time if the fight kept going like this much longer.

The fight had paused once again and my eyes could noticeably see the strain Mamoru was going through in order to stand. He swayed a little and favored one side clearly above the other. His face was set as stone though. He seemed entirely focused on the task at hand and looked to give his outward injuries little attention.

"Tired?" the general sneered while wiping at a tiny scratch on his forehead.

"I won't stop until I defeat you, Malachite," Mamoru said with such conviction that the general actually seemed to reconsider something.

Suddenly, I saw a glint moving behind Mamoru. There is not enough light in the room to create a stark glare like that. My mind tried to piece together what I was seeing. Was the floor moving?

'Nani...No? NO!'

"Mamoru lookout!!" I screamed as I made a mad dash towards him.

I knew I was too late before I had even begun to run. The sharp glass crystals that had been scattered almost harmlessly on the floor were now viciously maiming Mamoru. By the time I reached him, his body was nearly motionless in a pile of his blood and crimson rose petals.

"You make this too easy," a different general announced smuggly as he materialized close by.

I removed his mask so that I could see his face more clearly. The intense pain he was in showed over every inch of his face. I tried to use my hands to smooth away wrinkles of hurt, but I knew that it was more for my sake than his. No matter how much I tried to ease his pain, I knew his wounds were mortally inflicted.

"What have you done?" I whispered as I cradled Mamoru's head on my lap in another gesture of trying to give comfort.

"My thoughts exactly," the general that had been fighting Mamoru spoke as he walked towards us," Our queen gave us specific instructions, Zoicite, and you will not go without punishment for this."

"He wounded me and I merely returned the favor."

I stopped listening to everything that was going on around me at that time. I didn't even notice the scout's were still standing adjacent from me and were probably trying to get me away from the generals. All of the world had faded away until there was nothing but Mamoru's eyes looking into mine.

"Mamoru?" I pleaded with him for something that I wasn't even sure could be.

"Odango, you shouldn't be here," He replied as he reached for my hand and grasped it tightly," Silly girl, you could have been hurt trying to help me."

I couldn't speak. Everything that came to mind to say to him, every retort or smart comeback that I normally would have answered him with found itself choked behind my tears.

'Don't leave me?' I whispered a silent plea as I looked down into his eyes.

'I'll always be with you Usako..'

I felt the grip Mamoru had on my hand start to slip away and I heard heart wrenching sobs. It never dawned on me that those sounds were coming from me. I no longer felt a part of myself. I felt as if I was a witness to everything that had happened and not actually there to participate.

"Damnit, Zoicite. If he dies.." someone said standing near me, but his voice seemed so far away.

"Forget him. Look at the crystals!" another voice spoke urgently, but still from a distance.

Okay I know that's a horrible place to stop a chapter after being away for so long, but the next chapter is being revised and will be up later this week.


End file.
